Liza
|gender = Female |age = 13 |appearances = Lovelace Unraveling, Doctor Who Fanfiction Series, Julai Fanfiction Series}} About Well, my name is Liza, obviously. I am in just about everywhere in the family, including being my own grandmother and great-grandmother. Any way, I'm crazy and I am just about as random as they come. I am also probably the most secretive fangirl you will ever find, because I have fandoms that I'm apart that nobody knows of except me. So... We shall see how long that lasts. In Lovelace Unraveling My character, once more is by the name Liza. Liza is mentioned in Chapter 1:Ridiculous Greetings and Whatnot. She is shown from a text to Colin, saying how she was going to show up later as her plan was not ready to go and how she would like to just fly over herself. Liza's first appearance physically is in the next chapter, appearing at the end. She is seen coming out of a Honda Odyssey and running over to Colin and hugging him. She almost left her bags in the car until the driver called out to about her bags. She ran over and got her bags and then Colin gave her a lei, saying it was a necklace-type thingy fit for a queen. Her next mention, but not entirely by name, is in Chapter 4, in which Colin speaks about only one person whom he wants to snorkel with and goes into her room to wake her up. Next, she is in Chapter 5. Colin makes Liza sign a waiver for later when they go zip-lining. He then says he is going to go and grab her a turkey sandwich, as it was already after 11. In 6, Colin and Liza are snorkeling. They see a sea turtle and it passes by just under them. Before that, the sea turtle seemed to wave to them and Liza waved back. They went to explore, the thing is... They didn't move, not physically, yet they saw many yards of the reef. So they go to the closest land and walk back from there. In 7, Liza is only mentioned when Colin compares Gareth and Kiki to being almost as cute as him and Liza. In 8, Liza is part of the group Colin sits with as he eats an entire pineapple, making Kiki feel sick. In chapter 9, Colin has to wake up Liza as she had overslept. She is then seen running towards the other three, being Julia, Annie, and Colin, to go golfing, dressed almost exactly like Julia. Colin makes a remark saying that this was one time in which they could call each other sisters. In Julai Fanfiction Series Liza isn't mentioned by name to often, but is seen in the chariot rides, being Amphitrite and Kekai being Poseidon, greek god and goddess of the seas. She is then seen in the next chapter, in which the POV is Colin's. He calls Liza that pretty girl from District 4. She makes her next appearance in Training Day Part One. She is seen talking to Julia and saying how she doesn't like Dani that much either. She also makes a comment on how she doesn't want to be with the Careers, but believes she has to because she is from District 4, hinting that she thought that if she left, she would be the number one target for the Careers. Vinny then calls for her to go to the swimming place with them and she runs over to join the other Careers. She is mentioned in Training Day Part Two as a Career Julia would not want to fight. In Doctor Who Fanfiction Series Liza is a main narrator, along with the Doctor. In Mysterious Man, she wakes up to hear her alarm clock and a screaming Julia. She grumbles, getting out of bed and going downstairs after getting dressed in new clothes and brushing her hair. Downstairs, Julia awaits her with Colin, the person renting a room at their house for unknown reasons. Julia gives her some food to eat and she does eat some of it. Julia is known to be her sister and have a motherly relationship for Liza. Outside, it is raining. She walks to the street corner where a blue box sits. She tries to get inside when a man stops her. She finds out that this man is the Doctor. Insisting that the Doctor take her with him, he does. However, when he loses the trail for the slitheen that they were following, she offers he stay at her house. He tries to deny but instead, gives in and goes home with her. At home, Julia meets the Doctor, however Colin misses his chance. The Doctor finds the trail again and runs out of the house. Liza follows and ends up getting kidnapped. A letter is picked up by the Doctor, explaining where she was. She is tied up in the ruins of the store that Rose Tyler use to work in, and that the Doctor blew up in his 9th incarnation. She tries to get free of the metal locks but soon gives up. Suddenly, the Doctor came and tried to save her, but the locks were dead lock seals, so his sonic screwdriver was useless. So, the Doctor, not wanting to give up, tried to find a panel to set her free. He did but the moment he did, Liza screamed for him to look out. He narrowly dodged one servant to find Liza being held by two servants and the old lady that kidnapped her. They ask for him to come with them to spare her life, but Liza begs him not to. He instead gives in. On the walk over, he pulls out a tranquilizer gun and shoots them. However, the slitheen lady goes on to almost push a button that would of ended Liza's life. The Doctor tries to kill the lady but Liza talks him out of it. He tells her to go home but she replies that she won't. Suddenly, her sister and Colin show up, and Julia says that he can't take Liza away, not without them. So the Doctor agrees to it. In Watch in Time, Liza and the Doctor are companions with Julia and Colin. Liza, as seen by her, is starting to have feelings for the Doctor. He is looking out for her constantly, trying to make sure she is alright. There is a light following the companions, and it has taken Liza's memory, so she is confused on things. However, Doctor and Julia slowly help her get her memory back. In Italy, the day before Napoleon attacked on April 9th, 1796, making it April 8th. They don't want to stay around for a battle, so they are getting out as soon as possible. However, they find a watch belonging to Jack Harkness. Doctor, after picking it up, tells Julia and Colin to go back. He then works with Liza to get her memory back and ends up kissing her, which suddenly returns the memory to her brain. She kisses him in happiness and they head back to the tardis together. The light returns, only this time, it returns with Jack Harkness. He flirts with Liza a bit before taking his watch back and leaving with the blinding light. (later, you shall find out what the light does and why it only affected Liza). Liza convinced the Doctor to sleep in the beds for once. However, she couldn't sleep. The doctor scoots over in his bed and allows her to lay with him. She says "I love you" to him after a few moments and he replies with, "I do to" which, for you people, means that he loves her back :3. In Mirror This, Doctor, Julia, Colin and Liza head back into Colonial American time to the time of the Salem Witch Trials. There they meet Alse Young. Alse says that Liza is pregnant and also a witch. To that, Doctor stands up and pushes Colin and Julia out of the room. Before he can push Liza out, though, she asks if the child will be unique in which Alse replies that the child has two hearts. Doctor takes Liza back to the tardis and Julia yells at Doctor. Liza stops the arguing and Julia sighs but Colin calms her down. Then Doctor takes Liza to an off-set room in the tardis to run a blood test to see if what Alse said about her being a witch was true. He looks at Liza's stomach and can tell that if she was pregnant, she is already showing, and for a timelord child, it doesn't show until usually the next day unless of some factor. Then the Doctor's machine bings and he goes to check on the results. However, you don't see what they said. Just that the Doctor says "Alse wasn't lying" to Julia and Colin. In the next and short final part, Liza wakes up in the room where she was being tested on. She walks out of the tardis to find herself still in Colonial America time. She walks to the house of Alse Young and asks Alse's daughter to see Alse, thinking that she would clear something up. The little girl leads Liza to Alse's room to where Alse proceeds to trap Liza in a mirror, saying "I shall not let me own kind die. Not today. Not any day." In Trapped, Liza is mentioned constantly to be missing and for Alse or someone to save her, but isn't seen until the very end when she hugs the Doctor and says "Never". In Darkness, Liza and the gang get back from Barcelona, a planet with two-headed dogs, in which Julia gets a pet. Liza then requests that they go to another planet and the Doctor takes them to New Earth. While everyone else runs off, she remains where she is. The Doctor comes back for her to say her eyes looked black. Then Liza's eyes are back to normal and she and the Doctor head out. They are in New London and start to walk around. Julia looks back at her sister and sees that her eyes are black again. Julia and Colin then fall back and Julia asks Liza what was up with her eyes. Liza ducks away from the group and glares at them in anger. Her hair turns into a black flame while everything about her shifts to be dark, while her skin goes pale. She hisses at the Doctor, Julia, and Colin. The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver, thinking it would help, but instead, Liza then just collapses on the ground. They walk over and she looks up, asking what happens. Julia then starts yelling at her and as the heat explodes off her skin, the Doctor blocks Elizabeth with his body. He ends up burned and Liza comes to help him. She then yells at Colin and Julia to get medicine while she sits with the Doctor. As sitting there, the Doctor feels her hand become cooler and looks up to see her flaming black hair. She smiles and reveals razor sharp teeth. She shifts back to her regular self as Julia and Colin come back. However, by then, the Doctor is already healed by his body. She calls him an idiot and then they head into the city. Liza is seen to be waving at people as they walk through New London. However, after awhile, she trips and says "Sorry, weak ankles." Suddenly, she gets a migraine so the Doctor takes her to a bench. There, she shifts back to being the evil person she was. She starts to quote past companions of the Doctor, knowing it would strike some sort of memory in him and make him get a clue of his enemy. Then she stands up and walks away, her outfit turning into a black dress. She turns around, giving a smile and saying "Allons-y." The Doctor runs after her but gets farther and farther away, due to a spell. So Julia runs and she makes it to Liza, breaking the spell. Doctor then runs and joins Liza. He kisses her which momentarily disrupts the curse. He gives Liza to Colin and tells him to go to the tardis as he has something else to deal with. While dealing with the Master, Liza comes in her evil form. The Master says that if he dies, Liza remains evil, maybe even dies. So the Doctor allows the Master to live and the Master semi-frees Liza. Later on, she writes a letter for her Doctor. When he asks her what she was writing, she says "Nothing, go to bed" before drifting to sleep herself. Relationships In Lovelace Unraveling Colin Colin, in Lovelace Unraveling, is the boyfriend of Liza. They are a "sickening sweet couple" as referred to by Anna and just about everyone. Julia Julia is Liza's sister in Lovelace Unraveling, kinda. They aren't sisters but they always say that they are. In Julai Fanfiction Series Julia Julia and Liza speak for the first time in Training Day 2: Part 1. Liza and Julia are semi-friends at the moment, but Julia refers to her as "someone she wouldn't want to fight". Kekai Kekai is Liza's district partner. That is all we know of them. Dani Dani and Liza aren't the best of friends. They don't argue from what we've seen, but Liza comments that she does not like Dani that much. In Doctor Who Fanfiction Series The Doctor Liza and the Doctor are companions, and also both have feelings for each other. More evil stuff to come :3. Julia Julia and Liza are sisters, only Julia acts like her mother most of the time. They are really close, though, and are companions of the Doctor. Colin Colin and Liza are really close friends, plus he rents a room in their house because he pays and all. He is a fellow companion of the Doctor. Category:People Category:Members of the Lovelace Family Category:Rainfacestar